


HP PARO – Wizardry

by s5252452



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s5252452/pseuds/s5252452
Summary: Peter加入了Quidditch的比賽隊伍裡，而在比賽前幾天，他認識了他的對手──Wade Wilson。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	HP PARO – Wizardry

**Author's Note:**

> ※是HP paro  
>  但其實我沒看過HP我就小時候看過一到三集的電影...憑藉我可憐的記憶力+瘋狂惡補原著，可能還是有設定上的使用錯誤
> 
> ※設定是葛來芬多的賤賤(沒毀容的) x 赫夫帕夫蟲
> 
> ※都是無能力，頂多，他們有魔法(?)
> 
> ※顯見OOC，一次挑戰兩個不擅長的(世界觀跟某種賤跟某種蟲..但我失敗了，所以我決定不說出來QQ)，總之，原諒我【
> 
> ※送給風靈太太的點文！
> 
> ※然後警告一下，梗都是老的，少女漫情節注意…？
> 
> ※如果以上都沒問題，就GO↓

當他踏上了球場，震耳欲聾的歡呼聲便環繞住他，Peter一手捏住了自己金黃色的斗篷邊緣，一手死死抓緊了他的掃帚，他的雙腿打顫，胃部感到一陣噁心。

他的隊友正在互相鼓勵，他的隊長還特地過來拍了拍他的肩膀，他說了聲『Parker加油』，又語重心長地說了些什麼，但Peter沒有聽清楚，他因為緊張而鼓噪的心跳聲蓋過了一切。

過了一會，Peter看見他的隊友已經各自把自己的掃帚夾在了兩腿間，Peter其實並沒有聽見Madam Hooch要他們準備的通知，但他仍乖乖的跨過了他的掃帚，光是等待哨音的時間，他就感覺自己就快暈倒了。

「Peter！」

忽然有誰叫了他的名字吸引了他的注意力，Peter抬起頭朝聲音望去，起先他看見的是對方紅色的斗篷，隨後往上一點才是對方的臉，對方頂著一頭棕色短髮，同色系的眼睛正笑瞇瞇地看著他。

「別緊張，小甜心，我會保護你不被Bludger打下來的。」

「……」Peter突然就感到不緊張了，他有些無奈地看著對方，「別說傻話了Wade，你跟我不同隊，你甚至不是Beater。」

「我知道，但我還是會保護你。」Wade說，「我知道第一次上場很讓人緊張沒錯，但我看過你練習的樣子，相信我，沒人比你更迅速更敏捷啦，你天生就適合當Seeker！」

Peter不知道該如何接這個話，他感覺有些害羞，不僅僅是因為對方深邃好看的眼睛正帶著笑地盯著他看，另一部分完全是因為Peter不知道如何接受他剛認識的新朋友突然的誇讚，他和對方其實還沒那麼熟，他過往聽聞對方的消息都是不太好的那種，而他不確定對方是不是在鬧著他玩。

說起Wade，Peter實在搞不懂他們是怎麼認識的，就在三天前，那個全學院都知曉的話題人物就這麼蹦進他的世界裡，Wade在Peter前往魔法史課程的路上突然衝出來撞上他，他手裡又厚又重的書砸在對方的手臂上，Wade就這麼哀號著跟他跌在一塊。

隨後，Peter來不及推開壓在自己身上的人就看見Argus Filch怒氣沖沖地追了上來，他吭哧的呼吸聲比他帶著怒氣的嗓子還讓人分心，Peter看見Filch停在了他們的腳邊，瞪著雙眼，這讓他本來就突出的眼球看起來更加嚇人。

「是你對不對？你這骯髒的小子，是你把泥巴跟青蛙腦漿塗在廁所地板上的是不是？我都看見了！」Filch罵罵咧咧的說，他鼓囊的鼻翼正因憤怒而縮放著，「我就該讓校長把你趕出學院，你才會學乖不該把城堡弄成爛泥巴！」

「那不是我做的，是皮皮鬼！」Wade打斷了對方的碎念，他抓住Peter雙臂把他一起從地上拉起來，但他只鬆開一隻手，另一隻還貼在Peter的手臂上。

「你不能因為我去廁所撒泡尿走出來看見你你就怪我吧？學院廁所這麼多，就沒想過我只是進一個髒兮兮廁所然後又剛好走出來被你看見讓你誣賴是我幹的？說真的，這個機率還是有可能的吧？」

「少油嘴滑舌，誰不知道你就喜歡跟那些皮皮鬼混在一塊，你就跟他們一樣討人厭！一定是你做的！要不然你幹嘛看見我就跑？」

「你先追我的，我怎麼不跑？」Wade說，「而且我跑起來是來找我朋友的，不是因為心虛！不信你問我的朋友……」

Peter發現對方抓著他肩膀的力道大了一點，他以為Wade會隨便念一個名字來打發對方，但沒想到他聽見對方說：「……Peter，我就是來找我朋友Peter的，信不信由你。」

這下Filch把他的注意力轉到Peter身上了，他的雙眼緊緊盯著他，「你是Peter？」

他的語氣充滿鄙夷跟不信任，Peter被他看得有些不舒服，他用自己沒被牽制的另一條手臂指了指他掉在地板的書，Filch沿著手指看過去，一眼就看到了那本魔法史封面上寫著斗大的『Peter Parker』。

Filch從鼻子噴出氣來，他聽起來還是氣呼呼的，但他只是陰沉的將視線轉回Wade，「算你好運，下次別讓我抓到你的把柄。」

接著他就轉身走了，走之前嘴裡還碎念著：「要不然我真的會把你倒吊在餐廳門口，讓Gryffindor的學生都意識到分類帽的錯誤，你就只會給你的學院帶來麻煩，只要有你在一天你們注定得不到學院杯……」

他尖酸刻薄的自言自語隨著他的遠離也一併遠去了，Peter為裡頭的的咒罵感到有些不適，但Wade沒有因為那些話而有反應，他只是鬆開了他的手跟Peter拉開了距離，Peter驚愕地發現當對方鬆手時，對方的掌心跟自己的手臂間沾著棕色與綠色的黏液。

Wade彎下腰來撿起了書拍走了上面的灰塵，他似乎沒有馬上意識到Peter的錯愕，直到他抬頭，才發現Peter正瞪著自己手臂上黏糊糊的那坨東西，語氣充滿不可置信。

「你真的在廁所地板上亂塗了？這綠色的東西不會真的是青蛙的腦漿吧！？」Peter叫道。

「Oops！抱歉啦！」Wade發出了一點驚訝的聲音，但臉上的表情卻一點也不愧疚。

他在Peter的瞪視下用自己的斗篷把那些黏液擦掉了，他邊擦還邊說：「事實上，它不只是青蛙的腦漿，它還混合了兔子的膽汁跟巨人的鼻涕，是不太好聞，但黏性還蠻不錯的……」

Peter感覺全身雞皮疙瘩都爬起來了，他猛然抽回了手，發出了被噁心到的聲音，把Wade手上拿著的書搶回來了。

「我的老天阿，我還寧願你只告訴我腦漿的部分……」Peter整張臉都皺起來了，這讓他看起來有些稚嫩的臉充滿了委屈，他繞過了Wade，一邊走一邊嘟噥：「我該走了，我的課就快遲到了，或許上課前我該去洗一遍我的手，它讓我感覺不是很舒服……」

「嘿！等等嘛！」Wade很快就追了上來了，他想握上男孩的肩膀，但Peter迅速地躲開了，Wade挑高了一邊眉頭，把自己的手收回來，快步繞到對方面前擋住他。

「幹嘛？」Peter有點沒好氣。

Wade完全不因為Peter的態度而退卻，相反的，他熱情的不得了，一直笑嘻嘻地說：「別這樣嘛，我還沒謝謝你替我打發走Filch呢，要不是你替我說謊我可能真的會被他抓到啦。」

Wade的感謝並沒有讓Peter開心，相反的，男孩看起來有些不安，他縮了縮肩膀，小聲地說，「我其實也不算說謊，他只問了我的名字，我老實告訴他了，我這樣……不算說謊吧？May曾告訴我不能隨便亂說謊的，如果說謊會有不好的事情發生。」

「什麼不好的事情？你的鼻子會變長？變醜？還是永遠長不高？你說謊會被詛咒嗎？」

Wade瞪大著眼看他，感覺自己就像在看個小寶寶似的，老天，這個男孩不會相信大人那些騙人的童話故事吧？

「我不知道，總之你別在擋著我了！我上課快遲到了！」Peter推開了他，但Wade仍然堅持跟他並肩走在一塊，Peter微微撇頭瞪了他一眼，Wade露出一個無辜的表情。

「我只是想好好感謝你，不管你有沒有說謊，至少讓我不用被掛在餐廳上吧？」Wade說，而Peter想了一會只能點點頭，算是接受對方的道謝。

Peter以為之後Wade就會放過他，但事實是，Wade一路都跟著他直到教室門口，他的同學們因為Wade而多看了他們幾眼，甚至還有人特地從教室門探頭出來看。

Peter平常都不怎麼受到矚目，雖然大部分的注意力都集中在Wade身上，但Peter還是有點不自在，他抱緊了他手中的書，「你幹嘛一直跟著我？」

「給你道謝啊。」Wade看著他面前的男孩開始不安的交換踩著自己的鞋子了，他接著說，「我可以陪你去上課，等下課後我們再來看看能去哪裡？你喜歡吃巧克力蛙嗎？我正在蒐集卡片，如果你喜歡吃的話我可以把巧克力都給你，但卡片我要自己留著，我差一張Merlin就湊到全套了！」

「不了，卡片跟巧克力你都自己留著吧。」Peter說，他的眼神開始飄移了，越來越接近上課時間，大部份的學生都已經好好地待在教室裡了，而他卻意識到自己還在外面跟一個不同學院的人混在一起。

這聽起來不太好。Peter想。一直以來他都是教授眼中的乖學生，從不缺席那種，雖然實話說，Peter同大部分學生一樣認為魔法史的課非常枯燥乏味，而Professor Binns估計也不會真的發現誰從他課堂上溜走了，但Peter就是不太希望有可能因為自己翹掉這堂課而錯過什麼重點，更何況，他的朋友Ned絕對會在課堂上睡著而忘記幫他抄筆記的！

所以Peter終於放過自己的鞋子了，他抬起頭來，認真地看著對方，希望能藉由如此來表達自己的嚴肅之意。

「聽著，我對你想要報答這件事情不感興趣，我也不希望你來上我的課，我是說，誰不認識你呢？你只要溜進來大家都會發現你，所以──對，不要再跟著我了。」

Wade沉默著看著他，這讓Peter感覺不太適應，他尷尬的想要撇頭就走，但Wade抓住他了，Peter發現對方看起來更高興了，他的笑容大大的在臉上揚起，眼睛閃著有些異樣的興奮光芒。

「所以你知道我？嗯？我以為你甩頭就走是完全不認識我呢。」

「誰不認識你阿。」

Peter嘟噥著，他實在很不願意在這時候跟對方細數他所有的傳聞跟事蹟──Wade Wilson，剛入學時曾因為出眾的外表導致很快成為其他學生裡面的風雲人物，他對於使用魔法或是飛行課上也非常得心應手，在某段時間裡，他就像個學院的夢中情人。

直到後來大家發現Wade的真實樣子，一個跟皮皮鬼一樣喜歡調皮搗蛋的人，會在用餐時間把一隻兔子塞進別人衣服內，看著對方原地大叫大跳把自己的午餐拍在地板上而開懷大笑的人；熱愛在上課期間說話或者和教授們鬥起嘴來，直到教授把他踢出課堂才能停止他的碎嘴；以及偶爾，也會聽見他公然在走廊上跟其他學生大打出手，而勝利的一方總是Wade，最後就又會聽見他們學院的分數因為他而瘋狂下降；而更離譜一點的傳聞，則莫過於聽見Wade會把某些學生賭在角落裡欺負，雖然並沒有人真正看過Wade對那些學生做的事情，但的確是常有人哭著從Wade身邊逃跑沒錯。

總之，到了今日，Wade的名字早就已經跟『麻煩』這個詞連在一起了，但即便他如此愛製造麻煩，學校卻從來沒把他從城堡門口給踢出去，只是一直瘋狂扣掉他們學院的分數，沒有人知曉這其中的原因。

就Peter所知，Gryffindor因為他已經好久沒有得到學院杯了，他們的學生簡直恨死他了，而其他學院的學生則都在看好戲，並暗自祈禱Wade能更加用力地輸掉更多他們的分數以讓自己的學院能夠拔得頭籌。

不過聽了這麼多小道消息，Peter其實還是不太想在此刻跟對方分享他自己是如何知曉對方的，他可不想在本人面前細數他一切不好的傳聞，況且，Peter沒有真的看見過那些傳聞的發生，在未經查證的狀況下說人壞話是不好的習慣，May是這麼教導他的。

於是Peter只是模糊不清地又說了一次：「誰不知道你阿，你知道我這反而還比較讓人訝異。」

「我觀察你很久啦！你想聽聽我怎麼知道你的嗎？我──」

Wade的話被終止在課堂的開始，Peter聽見教授開始講課了，他嚇了一跳，Wade只來得及在Peter跑開前喊一句明天見，隨後就被關在門外了。

而後，Peter開始遭受到各種來自『校園明星』的騷擾，Wade真的就如他所說的那樣，在隔天用餐時捧著一盒巧克力蛙過來了，他趁著沒有師長注意時悄悄混進他們學院的餐桌上，等Peter的肩膀被戳了好幾下後才發現Wade。

Wade一直想把盒子往他手上塞，Peter當然拒絕了，最後還是其他學生因為看見Wade的竊竊私語引起師長的注意才中止他們彼此的拉扯，Wade在被提起領子拉走前把盒子強硬塞在了Peter懷裡，邊被拖行嘴裡還邊說著『我之後再來找你！小甜餅！』，而後就留下可憐的Peter被迫在一堆人的注視下紅著臉用完餐。

最後那盒巧克力蛙被他跟Ned分光了，而Wade的確也找到各種時間來找他玩(即便Peter有時候很懷疑對方到底有沒有在上課)，而Ned很快就跟這個能言善道的新朋友打成一塊了。Wade知曉很多Star Wars的知識跟電影──一個麻瓜喜愛的科幻電影，Peter也喜歡，但沒有Ned那麼癡迷，Ned甚至告訴他他從12歲開始就開始幻想自己有天可以成為Sith Lord*。

所以Wade就迅速的倚靠著對科幻電影的認識讓他的朋友迅速接納對方並同意讓Wade進入了他們的小圈子裡，Peter本來該因為自己的生活圈被滲入而感到不悅的，但Wade實在是一個很知曉如何讓人開心的人，他說了好多笑話把他們逗的笑不攏嘴，Peter甚至思考過如果Wade選擇不當一個滿嘴跑火車的煩人鬼，那麼他肯定能重新得回他人對他的喜愛。

但直到第三天──也就是在比賽的前一天，他們這個迅速爬升的友誼突然卡在一個詭異的點，起因是因為Ned提到了他的比賽身分，Peter有幸被院隊選中，成為了Hufflepuff院隊的Seeker，而Ned當時正在為Peter打氣，只因Peter對於自己是否能勝任這個職位感到懷疑。

而後Wade就這麼出現了，他總是習慣性從Peter身後出現，他的手臂會黏上男孩的肩膀然後緊挨著他坐下，Peter其實還不是很習慣這種親密的觸碰，他會縮起肩膀然後把對方的手拉下來。

Wade就在他的手臂離開Peter肩上時開口的，他問起了他們之間的話題，Ned告訴他Peter的狀況，而後Wade開始為他加油打氣，Peter原本慢慢被建立起來的信心直到Wade說『別擔心小寶貝，如果你那一天緊張你可以跟我聊天，我也在場上陪著你。』時徹底盪到谷底。

Peter跟Ned同時嚇了一跳，不是因為那句小寶貝──自從認識Peter開始，Wade就愛給Peter取一堆奇怪又黏人的稱呼，他們都習慣了──，而是因為Wade說他也在場上這件事情。

Peter完全不知道該如何整理自己的情緒，自己新交的朋友過一天後就要成為敵人，跟朋友競爭讓他感覺不太對勁，更糟糕的是，Wade跟他一樣是Seeker，他們要爭奪的是同樣的東西，或許一場為學院爭取榮耀的比賽會毀了他們彼此剛建立的情誼。

那之後Peter怎麼跟Wade分道揚鑣他已經不太記得了，他只記得後來他跟Ned在上魔藥學的課程時瘋狂分心，他在這堂課的表現一直很讓教授滿意，但他那天搞砸了至少三次藥水的配料，當他倒掉那些失敗的藥水時，他發誓他的教授正緊盯著他不放。

而Ned顯然也看見Peter的狀況了，他坐在Peter旁邊，邊往釜裡丟干蕁麻的粉末邊說：「我猜，或許他故意來找你就是為了讓你分心，好在明天你們在場上的時候你可以讓他一把。」

「What──Ned？」Peter驚訝的撇頭過去看他，「我以為你跟他相處的挺好的啊？你怎麼會這樣想？」

「我是跟他處的很好阿。」Ned聳了聳肩，「但兄弟，你要相信我，他特地在比賽前幾天找你當朋友這事還是聽起來挺詭異的吧？如果不是為了讓你分心，我不懂為什麼他突然就這麼賴上你了，你懂我意思吧？」

「他突然找上我我自己也是挺納悶的。」Peter咕噥著說。

Peter一直沒找到機會向對方確認為什麼對方突然對自己有興趣，甚至都沒再問起過對方為什麼第一次見面時就表現得好像早就好像知道他一樣，他並不願意多加揣測對方接近自己的目的，但這段時間的巧合讓Peter忍不住往一些惡意的方向想，他感覺如此看待他新朋友讓他內心感到有些罪惡。

可是說真的，自己除了參賽的身分到底有什麼值得讓Wade注意的地方呢？Peter實在不明白，他知道自己一直以來不算出眾，偶爾還會被自己的同學們嘲笑或是捉弄，他實在不是一個新結交朋友的首選吧？尤其對像Wade一樣受矚目的人而言，自己真的會有什麼地方吸引著對方，讓對方甘願追著他三天？

Peter想了一整天也沒想透，直到隔天他上場了，看著Wade笑嘻嘻地站在他面前時，仍然對這個問題充滿困惑。

而Wade壓根沒發現他內心的糾結，還在剛剛說著要保護他的傻話，Peter對Wade的行為感到有些無奈，但對方對他的態度不因為他們是敵對而有所改變，意識到這點讓Peter內心好過不少。

於是Peter只是朝他輕點了下頭，說：「謝謝，祝你好運。」

「不要跟我客氣，」Wade因為Peter願意理睬他而感覺更興奮了，他一手抓著他的掃帚另一手雀躍的在空中隨著話語揮舞著，「你要相信自己，你有個靈活的身手，我有一次看見你被Thompson追著跑，然後你轉過走廊後一秒之內像蜘蛛一樣跳上天花板甩掉他們了，哇，那還真是非常有創意的甩人技巧，或許我該向你學一下，我還沒問過你你怎麼黏在上面的？那是魔法嗎？還是你是什麼混血？你會不會有個蜘蛛爸爸還是什麼的？我以後能叫你小蜘蛛嗎？我──」

「夠了，Mr.Wilson，停止你的廢話，不然永遠都別想開賽了。」Madam Hooch在這時候終於打斷Wade的話了，Peter為此鬆了一口氣，隨後他看見Madam Hooch轉頭過來也瞪了他一眼──他做錯什麼了啊？

很快的，Madam Hooch就開始說讓兩隊都要公平參賽的宣言了，他們先是看到對方踢了踢中間木板箱，兩個Bludger跟Golden Snitch就這麼飛上天了，接著哨音響起，十四個掃帚拔地而起。

比賽開始了。

兩隊的Chaser開始爭奪被丟到空中的Quaffle，Peter盡可能地把自己升高，避免那些飛來飛去的球及隊友砸到自己，他的雙手緊抓著掃帚的桿子，緊張的心跳聲甚至壓過了解說員的播報。

他看著他的隊友或是敵對在身子下穿梭來穿梭去，他努力的瞇起眼左右張望著，想要找尋Snitch的身影，但他只能看見幾個身穿紅色或是黃色斗篷的身影飛來飛去，他看見對面的Beater用力將Bludger打往隊友的方向，隨著哀號聲及觀眾的驚呼聲，他其中一個隊友就這麼跌在地上了。

Peter整張臉都不適的皺了起來，但比賽還在持續，他的隊友無法顧及失去的戰力還在奮力搶著Quaffle，觀眾的注意力很快就從那個倒下的可憐蟲身上移開了，解說員激動的大喊著：

『Quaffle現在在Gryffindor的Timmy手上，他緊緊抱著球衝往門柱──他被Hufflepuff的Mary跟Barr包圍了──小心！Bludger像炮彈一樣往他們身上飛去──Timmy嚇到鬆手了，現在Quaffle正在下墜──Barr接住了！他把球丟給Harry，Harry狠狠將球丟了出去──Hufflepuff得分了！』

許多人名一夕之間轟炸進Peter的耳膜裡，他只聽到了最後那句重點，Peter後知後覺的舉起一手跟著歡呼，但他的聲音被觀眾壓過了，而位在角落的他實在沒什麼人注意的到。

搶先得分實在給了Peter及他的隊伍莫大的鼓勵，此刻Peter才終於從他的緊張裡脫離，因為競賽而飆高的腎上腺素則讓他的情緒高揚起來，他看著他的隊友們因為得分而興奮地大吼大叫，忍不住跟著微笑起來。

比賽就在一來一往間持續下去，Peter在遠處瞇著眼搜索著他的目標，耳邊的解說一直拼命的播報現狀，Gryffindor很快就追上來了，兩隊的分數一直都很接近，這讓Peter感到有些緊張起來。

他在半空中飛來飛去，好幾次都因為太陽反光而錯將手錶或是誰的項鍊認成Snitch了，因為找尋不到目標讓Peter感覺有些受挫，他的注意力一直在空中來回搜索著，卻沒想到他飛到一半，突然一個巨大的撞擊襲向他掃帚的尾部。

「Peter！」

Peter聽見有誰喊了他的名字，但他無法去確認那是誰的聲音，他在半空中旋轉了三四圈才停下。

『犯規！』

Peter聽見解說員這樣大喊著，他大概聽見了敵隊一個球員的名字，並緊接在後的是裁判給予自己隊的罰球時間，直到球賽重新開始，Peter視線的暈眩感及胃部的不適感都還未消退。

在比賽中常常有這種不小心的衝撞的情況，Peter一年級還在看台上看比賽時也見過，但他沒想過自己這麼快就遇到了，可他總有感覺對方是故意的，這個想法讓他感到非常的不舒服──甚至有些憤怒。

「你還好吧？」Wade就在這時候出現在他面前了，他把自己飄到Peter旁邊，眉頭緊緊地鎖著，「我剛剛看到是誰撞你了，我等等幫你──」

「沒事的。」Peter很快就打斷他了，男孩的臉色有點尷尬，「謝謝關心，但我們還在比賽呢，我還以為看到我們隊有人受到攻擊你會很高興。」

「這只是比賽。」Wade反駁他，他眉頭間的皺摺更深了，「比賽對我來說無所謂，倒是你───嘿！小心！」

Wade大叫著伸手拉著Peter一把，力道過猛差點讓Peter摔下掃帚，Peter下意識想要掙扎，很快的發現要不是剛剛Wade那一手，剛剛朝他飛過來的Bludger就砸中他了。

Peter來不及道謝，便發現那個Bludger掉頭開始鎖定他，他只好拋下Wade開始抓著自己的掃帚在空中飛馳起來，他迅速的在其他人之間穿梭而過，引起其他隊友的驚呼，解說員終於注意到他了，他開始大聲實況Peter被Bludger追趕的現狀。

『Hufflepuff的Peter被Bludger盯上了──那邊看台的朋友們小心了！Peter衝向了觀眾台，Bludger緊追在後──低頭！！小心你的腦袋！──噢Peter上升了，他居然能夠及時把自己拉起來──他在空中翻了一個圈，Bludger衝了出去──』

『但它回來了，小心──他朝著看臺過去了──兩邊看臺的空隙實在有點窄，他不會是想衝過去吧？老天他飛過去了───他成功了！』

Peter鑽出看臺時聽見了觀眾開始為他歡呼，他笑了起來，忍不住因為別人的鼓舞而興奮得在空中旋轉了兩圈。

他以為自此就能擺脫掉Bludger，但Bludger在看臺間橫衝直撞，身側的柱子開始發出了恐怖的巨大聲響，沒多久Bludger就撞出來了，Peter只好趕緊重新抓回掃帚再次躲了起來。

Bludger一直緊追著他，Peter不斷在空中俯衝跟急速上升，太過劇烈的移動讓他的胃部感到一陣難受，他掌心的汗好多次都讓他差點抓不穩掃帚。

突然，Wade躥了出來，Peter驚訝的發現他從旁邊快速接近，Peter第一時間以為對方想要趁機攻擊他，但Wade只是從他身旁飛過，把他擠開了原本的路徑，過了一會Peter才發現Bludger已經轉移了目標。

Peter脫險後停在了半空中，他不確定其他人有沒有發現Wade將Bludger給引走，但他很確信對方是故意的──但為什麼阿？他們還在比賽呢。

Peter納悶至極，他看著Wade在半空中躥來躥去的身影內心感到有些複雜，但容不得他多加思考，一個金色的殘影馬上引起他的注意。

Snitch出現了。

Peter幾乎是下意識地就往那個方向追去，那顆核桃大小的小球振著翅膀迅速的在球場四竄，他追逐著那道流光，閃過了一個又一個球員，當他衝過他們身旁時都會引來驚訝的叫聲。

Peter實在也管不了是否會嚇到人了，他的視線裡僅剩Snitch，他一手緊緊抓著他的掃帚，另一手用力地伸直，但就在Peter差點碰上它時，Snitch卻突然掉頭了。

Peter只好趕緊拉回了他的方向，當他準備追上時，一個紅色的身影跑進了他的視線中──那是Wade──，而他終於擺脫了Bludger，但同時，他也發現Snitch了。

即便兩個人之間有些距離，但他們卻頗有默契的對望了一眼，隨後，他們在同一時刻朝Snitch的方向衝了過去。

『兩隊的Seeker同時看見了Snitch，他們追了上去──Peter的速度比Wade還來得快──但這年輕的Seeker可能飛行的還不夠穩定，他的掃帚開始晃了──Wade超過他了！他們越過了Gryffindor的球門柱，再過去一點他們可能都要飛出球場了───他們繞回來了！──但Snitch呢？Snitch呢！？我看不見它──』

解說員邊說邊拿起掛在脖子上的望遠鏡朝遠方看去，突然一道流光在他眼前一閃而過。

『──噢，它從球場外飛回來了，兩個人又重新追上去了──』解說員開始激動的大喊。

Peter分心的聽著他的播報，一邊注意著Snitch的位置一邊警戒著Wade，Wade靠得很近，他們彼此的衣服在飛行下快速震動著，衣襬間摩擦著發出啪啪的聲響。

他們正迅速地向前追趕金球，但Snitch飛去的方向是一面牆，此時Peter已經分不清解說員的報導跟觀眾拔高的尖叫了，他的腦袋開始瘋狂計算起他該在何時就轉彎或者停下，而他又要如何先去預判Snitch會往哪裡而去？是向上還向下？向左亦或向右？如果他選錯了方向，是不是就錯失得分的機會了？

隨著他們的越來越接近，Peter開始感到一陣不安，而Wade就在這時候突然看向他，Peter意識到對方稍微撇頭點了點下方，接著等Peter回過神來，他們已經逼近了牆面。

他們在撞上的前一刻分道揚鑣，Peter飛了下去，Wade則向上──而Snitch在轉彎後急速下降，飛在了Peter的前頭。

Peter來不及探究Wade這麼做的意義，他趕上了Snitch，在落地前拐彎，他的身體離地面只有幾公尺，飛馳吹起的沙子噴濺起來，Peter得瞇著眼才能躲避那些東西跑進眼睛。

Wade在此時終於追上來了，他飛到Peter側邊，他們同時壓低身體並行著，兩個人皆伸長了手想抓住Snitch。

_**再一點───再快一點───** _

Peter內心焦急的催趕著，當他發現Wade更接近Snitch時，忍不住鬆開了抓著掃帚的手想往前撲，可他內心清楚這些可能沒能快過Wade。

就在這一刻，Wade猛然收手了，Peter不可置信地瞪大雙眼，抓住了Snitch。

而隨後Peter意識到他並不能在放開雙手的情況下操縱他的掃帚，在他一片歡呼中下墜。

但Wade卻突然跳開自己的掃帚，他把Peter整個人按在懷裡，兩個人在沙地滾了一圈又一圈，球場上夾雜著歡呼與尖叫，一陣天旋地轉過後，兩個人終於停下來了。

當Peter灰頭土臉的從Wade身上爬起來的時候，球場爆出一陣歡呼，解說員激動的宣示著他們學院的勝利，但Peter卻感覺不到快樂，他瞪著Wade的臉，發現對方居然在輸球後臉上還浮起一個大大的笑容。

在滿場歡呼聲下，Peter卻感到憤怒，他意識到Wade做了什麼──他居然在比賽上故意放水讓著他！這是什麼意思？難道他就不值得對方與他正面比賽嗎！？

Peter幾乎想當場就抓著對方的領子跟他生起氣來，但他的隊友卻在此時圍了上來，他們被隔開了，Peter被一群人抱著歡呼哭泣，但他的視線一直沒離開那個紅色的身影，在比賽結束後，對方只是拍拍身上的沙土，一個人默默離場了。

對方離開後，Peter的隊友開始圍著他開始歡欣鼓舞，Peter小小的身板被一群人擠壓著，他的肩膀已經被好幾個人的手掌高興地拍打過了，要不是他偷偷溜出來，明天過後他的肩上可能都是瘀青。

Peter齜牙裂嘴地揉著自己的身體，Ned從看台上跑下來了，他興沖沖地想要給Peter的肩膀也來上一下，Peter躲過了。

「Dude！剛剛那真的是酷斃了！你就這麼在場上飛來飛去，快到都不見影了，我差點以為你要撞牆了！最後我看到你跳起來撲向Snitch，雖然你摔慘了，但至少你的臉沒受傷，要不然May看見可是會發瘋的！你知道你──」

「我知道、我知道！別說了！」Peter慌亂地打斷他，他感覺臉上火辣辣的，但那是羞愧導致的，他感覺自己配不上勝利的頭銜，因為Wade放水了。

「嘿，你怎麼了？我們剛贏得球賽，你怎麼看起來一點也不興奮？」

「我知道我們剛贏，我知道我為了抓住Snitch在地上滾了幾圈，我知道，我都知道！但這個比賽不應該───算了，就是……別說了。」Peter不知道該怎麼和他的朋友說他們的比賽可能並不公平，他不想在這個學院狂歡的當下突然潑大家冷水。

他在Ned困惑的視線下煩躁的搔了搔自己的頭髮，一些沙子從他的髮間抖落，Peter瞪著那些沙子，最後嘆了一口氣。

「唉……我之後再跟你說吧，你剛剛有看見Wade嗎？」

Peter沿著Ned的指示在大湖附近找到了Wade，他正躺在地上，隨手拿著石頭往湖裡丟，當被他砸中的人魚尖叫時，他無良的開懷大笑。

「Wade！」

Peter帶著慍怒的接近了Wade，Wade發現他後還在開心地朝他揮手。

「嗨Peter！你怎麼在這？不跟隊友一起慶祝？」Wade一下子從地上坐起來了，他伸出手想要去抓Peter，「還是你想著要和我一起度過勝利時刻？噢你可真是小可愛，快過來──」

Peter躲過了，他停在了兩步的距離外，豎起眉頭瞪著對方，「別跟我提勝利，你故意的是不是？」

「什麼？」Wade裝傻，他收回了手，聳了聳肩，「我可不知道你在說什麼。」

「你知道我在說什麼！」Peter生氣地喊，「你故意的，我看見了！你明明可以先拿到Snitch的，但你收手了，為什麼？」

「呃──因為我手抽筋？」他開玩笑地說，但Peter完全笑不出來，Wade在被男孩瞪了之後無辜地扁起嘴。「好嘛、好嘛，不管怎樣你都贏啦，難道你不高興？」

「高興？你認真的！？」Peter生氣的用力指了指自己的臉，說：「看看我，我現在長的像高興的樣子？」

「噢，你不會想讓我誇獎你長得怎樣吧？」Wade驚訝道，「老天，我從不知道你是自戀狂，但如果你想聽我當然可以跟你說──」

「我不是在指那個。」Peter說。

他實在受夠Wade總是試著想轉移話題，就好像那些他在意的事情就該被這麼輕輕翻過一頁一樣，這讓Peter並不好受，他感覺勝利好像是從他人那裡竊取過來的，即便他可能已經為了這場比賽練習那麼多次，最終的勝利卻讓那些努力看起來像個笑話。

這讓Peter感到沮喪，升上院隊的壓力與隊員給他的期待讓他急於在比賽時證明自己，他沒跟他人說過自己除了團隊訓練以外還會偷偷找時間自己練習飛行，他會在宵禁時間偷偷溜出城堡，設法躲過Mrs.Norris的搜索，然後在一片漆黑的森林裡飛來飛去。

為了避免被抓到，他通常只會在外逗留一會，假裝某個突出的樹枝是他的目標，在樹林中從這頭穿梭到另一頭，他的手掌因為勤奮的訓練而磨破了皮，甚至曾在停下來休息時還被蜘蛛咬了一口。

但這些努力都在最後功虧一簣，他又生氣又沮喪，他不知道該如何和Wade說明他並不想透過這種方式贏得勝利，他想說的話卻都堵在胸口上不去也下不來，最後，他只是抱著自己的手臂，說：

「難道你就不在乎勝利嗎？學院的榮耀呢？如果你的隊友知道你故意讓給我贏，他們會怎樣看待你？」

「哈！我不是很在乎別人怎麼看待我，你該知道的。」Wade不在乎的聳了聳肩，他彎起眼睛笑了，「我說啦，這只是個比賽，我不在乎所謂的榮譽還是什麼鬼東西的，老實說，學院分數就是個騙小孩玩的機制，只有像你這樣的小寶寶會覺得重要。」

「況且，我覺得重要的才不是點分數呢，我只是想讓你開心點。」

「……」Peter沉默地看著對方，他不知道該怎麼表達自己內心的感覺，也不清楚對方想讓他覺得開心的意義，光想到那些故意為之的放水就讓他感到一陣難受，最終他只是嘆了一口氣，放下了自己的手。

「但我不開心，Wade。」Peter低落地說，「我還想著跟你當朋友呢，可是你有那麼多讓我開心的方法，說笑話或是陪我跟Ned聊Star Wars，什麼都好，卻選擇用放水的方式讓我贏得比賽，這是最糟糕的方式了，我現在只覺得很難過，很……失望，你能懂嗎？」

「嘿Peter──」

Wade嚇了一跳，他緊張地想要伸手拉住Peter跟他解釋什麼，但對方再一次躲過了。

「算了，我去找教授說，你就別再纏著我了。」Peter說，轉身離開了。

Peter在那之後真的跑去找Madam Hooch，當他敲響了教授的門，並頂著對方困惑的視線下把事情經過說出來時，他緊張的開始結巴，制服的衣擺被他的手指揉成一團，雖然作弊並不是他自願的，但把真相說出口還是讓他羞愧難當。

最後Madam Hooch讓他坐在椅子上等待她和其他師長的討論，Peter猜測了很多結果，例如直接取消他們的勝利資格或是讓他們重新再打一場比賽，但最終，回來的Madam Hooch只說維持現狀。

他錯愕極了，不斷追問著為什麼他不該受到懲罰或是讓球賽再比一次，當他被Madam Hooch趕出去前，他只聽到對方說選擇收手也是戰略的選擇，並非是整個學院該承擔的，但她也說明會在之後找Wade詳細了解他這麼做的原因。

Peter就這麼被迫接受現狀，之後幾天，當所有人終於從Quidditch的狂熱狀態回歸後，只有Peter還天天為勝利結果悶悶不樂。

而Ned在了解所有事情經過後也只是朝他聳聳肩，告訴Peter這件事情既然學校決定後也只能就這麼接受。

但Peter就是感覺自己過不去這個坎，這幾天Wade不斷想找他賠罪，他帶了好多糖果餅乾追在Peter後頭死命的道歉，但Peter完全不理他，所有食物通通都進了Ned的胃袋裡，直到Ned的臉又圓上一圈後，Ned才終於哀號著加入了讓Peter接受道歉的行列裡。

「叛徒，Ned，我沒想到你會加入惡魔的隊伍裡。」

有一次Peter在用餐時邊戳著自己盤子裡的馬鈴薯泥邊這麼和他的朋友抱怨，而Ned只是苦著一張臉，在看見遠方站在自己學院餐桌朝他們拼命揮手的Wade後趕緊把頭壓了下來。

「拜託，你怎麼不看看你們是怎麼對我的？他就只送巧克力給你，你又一直把食物丟給我，浪費食物是會有天譴的，我都快得巧克力恐懼症了，你如果不趕快接受他的道歉，至少說服他買個甘草魔杖或是太妃糖吧？」

「我不會跟他說話的。」Peter賭氣地說，他的馬鈴薯已經坑坑洞洞了，他轉而去戳他的花椰菜，「而且我覺得他就是故意買巧克力的，他一定是趁機想蒐集他的卡片。可真是狡猾，說不定他腦海裡想著如果不能得到原諒，至少可以得到全套卡牌呢。」

Ned本來想為Wade說點話，他已經舉起一根手指頭了，但隨後想到Wade的個性又覺得或許Peter猜得沒錯。

他只好有些尷尬地放下手，怪聲怪氣地說：「那先不說巧克力了，你至少想想他不也幫助你了嗎？我不是說比賽，我是說他至少讓你不用一個人在沙子裡跌得狗吃屎吧？他的背甚至還被小石頭戳傷了呢。」

Peter本來都要因為這個事情感到愧疚心軟了，但他只是瞇了瞇眼睛，緊緊盯著Ned。

「你怎麼知道他的背受傷了？」Peter問，他在Ned尷尬的表情下意識到原因。  
「是他讓你這麼說的對不對？」

Ned保持沉默，Peter氣死了，他抬起頭來往Wade的方向看去，而Wade因為他的視線而高興地揮舞手臂說著話，距離太遠了，Peter實在沒聽清，隨後他看見Wade興奮地朝他丟了一個飛吻。

Peter馬上轉回了頭，氣得把花椰菜戳出了盤子外。

原本Peter打定好主意一陣子不去和Wade說話，他把Wade當成耳邊風已經兩個多禮拜了，他將對方當成陰魂不散的皮皮鬼看待，不會朝他頭上丟紙團或是想抓他鼻子那種皮皮鬼──噢等等，Wade會抓他鼻子，真是討厭鬼！

Peter邊嘟噥Wade的事情邊往房間的方向走，Ned早些時候跟他的女朋友Betty先離開了，Peter只好獨自一人回到寢室。

他低著頭走路，直到他的肩膀被撞了一下他才回過神來，他連忙穩住自己，順帶把差點跌到地上的男孩拉了回來。

「嘿，沒事吧？」Peter問，他注意到自己面前的人滿臉淚水，顴骨的部分有個明顯的瘀青。

但男孩卻沒有回應他，他只是用力將Peter推開了，Peter正感覺莫名其妙，就聽見一個熟悉的聲音鑽進了他的耳朵。

當他小跑著拐過轉角時，他看見了那個聲音的主人──Wade跟別人打在了一塊，Peter嚇了一跳，看見兩個人將Wade從肩膀架住，第三個人則將拳頭狠狠招呼在他的肚子上，Wade則被打到彎起腰來，吐了一口酸水在地上。

但Wade沒讓他們有機會打他第二次，他在對方下次出手前用腳用力踢了對方的下體，在對方哀號倒下的同時雙手往身後兩個人的頭髮抓去，在他們鬆手後將他們的頭撞在一塊。

「朋友們，記得你們可是魔法學員，要打也要用魔法打好嗎？」

Wade邊嘲笑邊說，他將其中一個人的頭往牆壁甩，在另一個人衝過去想要抓住他腰的時候閃過去，拉著對方的腰帶往柱子撞，而那個被踢中下體的人此時終於搖搖晃晃的爬了起來，他朝Wade衝過去，Wade馬上就發現對方了。

「嘿！嚐嚐我的魔法攻擊！」Wade閃過了對方的拳頭，高興的邊喊邊用兩根與『魔法』扯不上任何一點關係的手指頭戳進對方的眼睛裡，在對方再次哀號時大笑起來。

Peter對他幼稚的反擊完全無話可說，他忍不住出聲制止Wade脫下對方褲子，還想把對方內褲拉下來嘲笑的動作。

「嘿！Filch快過來了！你們在幹嘛？」

事實證明，Filch的名聲有時候還是很有用，那三個學生一聽見Filch的名字就急急忙忙跑走了(其中一個甚至還拉著自己還沒穿好的褲子逃跑)，而Wade一發現Peter時，就高興地朝他跑了過來。

「Peter！小寶貝，你終於不再躲我啦？」

Peter閃過了他的撲抱，滿臉複雜的看著對方。

「……你怎麼就突然被打了？」Peter忍不住問他，而Wade因為他的問題而笑得有點傻。

「怎麼突然關心起我來啦？你不是跟Ned發誓過你不跟我講話了？你們有沒有用錢發誓阿？你賭多少？」

「What？我才沒有發誓，我也沒有賭博！」Peter說，他沒好氣的拍下Wade自以為神不知鬼不覺想搭上來的手臂，雙手環胸瞪著他。

「我是認真的，Wade，我只是想知道為什麼你會跟別人打在一塊，你又做什麼壞事了？」

「我什麼都沒做阿，你這樣看我我可真難受。」Wade假裝受傷的捧著心臟，Peter撇了撇嘴。

「真的？」他問，語氣有些不確定，「真的沒發生什麼嗎？那我剛剛怎麼看到一個學生哭著跑過去？」

「那可不關我的事，我只是…..」Wade突然閉嘴了，因為他發現Peter帶著探究的眼神正盯著他。

Wade的臉色突然沉下來，用力瞪著Peter，「不會吧？你懷疑我？」

「什麼？」Peter困惑極了，但Wade卻什麼也沒說，突然就狠狠推了他的胸口一把。

「喔，見鬼，連你也這樣看我？」Peter被推得倒退幾步，Wade繞過他，還氣沖沖地說：「滾吧，Filch快來了，你不會想被他看到你跟個搗蛋鬼在一起的。」

根本沒有Filch。Peter沒來得及說，對方就走了，隨後他才意識到Wade明白Filch只是一個謊言，他的離開只是因為不想繼續跟自己待在一塊。

Peter在之後的幾天根本沒見到Wade，他就像一開始莫名出現一樣又莫名消失了，他只是問一個問題就好像戳到了對方的地雷一點，只是稍稍提到，對方就炸了。

他感覺有些抱歉，隱約間知道對方突然生氣的原因，但他想說自己並沒有用那種眼光看待Wade，他只是……只是像對方說的那樣，想關心對方，他沒錯過Wade肚子被揍一拳的那一幕，對方痛苦溢出的呻吟他同樣也聽見了，但Wade就這麼離開了，一點給他解釋的時間都沒有。

可最終，Peter還是遇見了Wade──即便再次見面的時候，場面其實並不好看。

那時Wade剛推倒了一個人，那個人滿臉淚水，正好就這麼倒在Peter停下的腳邊。

Peter停下完全是因為聽見了Wade說的話，他說：「滾遠點，白癡。」

Peter完全愣住了，Wade朝對方揮舞警示的拳頭就這麼尷尬地停在半空中，他們兩個人的視線在空中交會，當他們對視時Wade從嘴裡爆出了髒話，隨後像落跑似的離開了。

Peter原本想追上去，但他還是放棄了，他低下頭伸出手，當他把那個人從地上拉起來時，發現他們甚至還見過──是上次那個哭著離開的男孩。

最後Peter帶他到學院的公共休息室──那個男孩也是屬於Hufflepuff的──，Peter跟他坐在桌子邊，看著他一下一下的抽著衛生紙哭，直到他冷靜下來，Peter才開口。

「怎麼了嗎？」Peter盡量讓自己的語氣輕柔一點，但他的內心正有一個聲音正在瘋狂祈禱『拜託不要是被欺負、拜託不要是被欺負──』。

「我、我被欺負了。」男孩抽著鼻子，結結巴巴的這樣告訴他。

Peter內心哀號了一聲，他臉上的笑容變得有些勉強，但他還是強打起精神問他：「被誰欺負了？或許我可以幫幫你……？」

「不、不用了。」那個男孩說，他看起來有些緊張，他把手上一直抓著的紙攤平，皺巴巴的紙上寫滿了字，他將紙推到Peter面前。

「我、我有人幫助了。」那個男孩說，他指了指那張紙，上面寫了一堆時間跟地點。「我每次被欺負我都會把地點記、記下來，想說或許哪天別人來幫我的時候我可、可以跟人家說，記下來我就不會忘、忘記了。」

男孩說著說著打了一個哭嗝，他不太好意思的掩了掩自己的嘴，Peter則用眼神鼓勵他繼續說下去。

那男孩說，「他、他們說我很、很怪，講話會結、結巴，還說我是爆竹，然後會把我堵在走廊打、打一頓。」

他扁了扁嘴，Peter本想安慰他，但他卻用手指指著紙張下半部分，用有些高興的聲音說：  
「然後Wilson就、就出現了，大概在這裡，他幫我把那些人都趕、趕跑了，好、好幾次！雖然他都會兇、兇我，學我說話，還罵、罵我要反、反抗，我說不、不會就假裝要打、打我，可是好幾次都沒、沒有，他反、反而都在幫我趕跑那些真、真的打我的人。」

「後來那些人就、就很少出現了，Wil、Wilson替我把他們趕、趕跑了，但我發現有時候他、他為了幫我會被、被罵，有一次，我被人堵在廁、廁所的時候，是他幫我把人趕跑的，他、他把噁心的東西倒到別、別人身上，我、我跑走了，但我猜他會被Filch罵，然後又被、被扣分。」

「上、上次，就我撞到你那一次，我很抱、抱歉，但Wilson要我趕快離開，他說、說要把事情解、解決，讓別人以後都不敢欺、欺負我，還要我快、快離開，所以我才沒跟、跟你說話，然後、然後隔天，我就聽到他們學院又、又被扣分了。」

男孩停了下來，連續說話讓他的結巴更嚴重了，他喘了一會，才繼續說。

「我、我覺得都是我的錯，所以我剛剛就拿這、這張紙給他看，跟他說我可以去跟教、教授講，證明他、他是無辜的，他們不、不可以這樣扣分。」

「可是Wilson沒、沒同意，他說他沒關係，還罵我白、白癡，說他不在乎扣、扣分，跟我說以後沒人會再欺、欺負我，但我、我覺得我有責任，可是他推、推開我，叫我滾。」

男孩閉上嘴，緊緊抓著胸口喘氣，Peter輕拍著對方的背部，神情有些複雜。

最後Peter帶著那個男孩一起去敲響了教授的門，他本想著可以替男孩講清楚事情，但教授只是拿著那張紙把男孩拉進辦公室，說他會把事情解決後就把Peter關在了門外。

Peter被鎖在門外時還有些錯愕，但他很快就回過神來，開始在走廊上飛奔起來。

Ned在Peter猛然推開門時還嚇了一大跳，Peter像風一樣衝了進來，央求著Ned把他剛要吃的巧克力盒給他。

Ned愣著答應了，隨後看著Peter收拾好東西，然後在自己的書桌上翻找一會後，把東西隨意塞進口袋就捧著一盒巧克力跑走了。

Peter知道自己現在看起來有點傻，他在走廊上奔跑，一路不知道嚇到了幾個學生，他幾乎都快把半個學校城堡都跑遍了，才在當初大湖的位置發現Wade。

「Wade！」

當Peter氣喘呼呼的叫喚著他的名字時，Wade嚇了一跳，他用見鬼的表情瞪著Peter，本來放在地上的手指微微抽著，他的身體有一瞬間想要跳起來跑走，但最後他忍住了。

「……幹嘛？」Wade最後只是瞪著Peter，看著他一步一步走到了他的面前，直到他們之間只差了約兩大步的距離，Wade就開始兇狠地瞪著他，用盡量嘲諷的語氣開口，他說：

「怎麼了？現在還想到要找我說話了？我還以為你剛剛被我嚇跑了呢，還是你比較吃這一套？男人不壞男孩不愛？嗯？」

「Wade。」Peter沒回應他的酸言酸語，他一下子把他們的距離縮短了，他一屁股坐在他身邊，Wade微微縮回了他大敞的腿，身體退後一點。

Peter其實也不知道怎麼開口，他只好再叫了一次對方的名字，搶在Wade回應前把手上的巧克力盒塞在對方手上。

「我很抱歉。」Peter說，但Wade一臉莫名其妙，低下頭瞪著那盒巧克力。

Wade的沉默讓Peter感到奇怪，過了一會，才聽見他說：「認真的？你拿我送你的東西又拿回來送我？」Wade挑起一邊眉頭看著Peter，Peter因為他說的話整張臉都紅了。

「我、我不是──你怎麼知道？」Peter感覺有些尷尬，直到Wade指了指盒子上一個用紅色與黑色筆畫的圖案時才發現那個東西，「噢……我沒發現那個。」他說。

「誠意，Hum？」Wade用有些嘲諷的聲音說，但Peter才剛感到無助前，Wade卻突然大笑起來。

「我的天阿，Peter，別告訴我你都是這樣跟人家道歉的！」

「我……我……我只是太急了……」Peter吶吶地說，他在原地被Wade大聲嘲笑了一會，直到看見Wade笑到眼淚都跑出來時才受不了地推了推他的肩膀。

「別笑了。」Peter尷尬地又說了一次，而Wade終於停下他的笑聲，摀著自己的肚子倒在了地上。

「救命阿Peter，你到底來道歉還是來笑死我的？你之後會再給我補新的巧克力嗎？」Wade擦掉了自己笑出來的眼淚，他在Peter惱羞成怒前爬了起來。

「怎麼突然要道歉？你跟小結巴聊過啦？」Wade輕聲問，他眼底帶著笑，而Peter被他這樣看著反而有些不好意思。

「不是……好吧，有一半是。」Peter有些語焉不詳的說，Wade露出一個困惑的表情，Peter只好解釋：「我是說，我前幾天──就是看到你跟別人打在一起那一天，本來就想著之後要和你道歉了。」

「我不知道我做了什麼讓你誤會了，但我其實不是想說你是不是欺負那個學生了，我只是──只是像你說的那樣，想關心你，只是那時候我們還在吵架，我不知道怎麼開頭問你…..」

「那你可真不會說話。」Wade從鼻子裡哼出一口氣說，他在Peter略顯尷尬的臉上輕輕用手背拍了拍，他彎著眼睛笑起來。

「好啦，不要擺著這張臉嘛，我知道的，就算你真的那樣想我也能理解，好嗎？其實你不用特地過來跟我道歉，你懂的，我都習慣啦，記得我那些傳聞沒有？如果傳出來我欺負誰也是蠻正常的？」

「不是那樣的，Wade。」Peter拉下了他的手，他緊緊抓著對方，Wade被他眼裡閃耀的光芒嚇了一跳。

他聽見對方說：「我知道別人怎麼說你的，說你是個搗蛋鬼、愛惹麻煩、是Gryffindor的恥辱、是分類帽失敗的成果，是配不上魔法學院的災難──但我知道那不全然正確，是嗎？」

Peter緊緊抓著他，他的句子說得很慢，努力想讓Wade理解他言語裡面的真誠，他將自己口袋的東西拿了出來，輕輕放在對方攤開的手上。

「Wade，對我來說你不是災難，或許……好吧，你的確是愛惹麻煩的搗蛋鬼。」Peter說著說著便笑起來，Wade也被他逗笑了，Peter看著對方的笑容，有些不好意思地接著說：

「但Wade，你要相信我，你的確值得成為Gryffindor的一員，你只是習慣表現出討厭鬼的那一面，但我能看見內心深處那個真實的你。」

「所以，嘿，我真的很抱歉上次傷害你了，原諒我好嗎？」Peter認真地盯著他，輕聲問。

Wade張了張口，沒有說什麼出來，他看著Peter棕色的眼睛感到內心有些暖又有些不自在，只好趕緊低下看著剛剛Peter塞在他手裡的東西，而他發現他的手裡正躺著一張Merlin的卡片──那張Wade最後沒收集到的卡。

「Merlin！？Peter！」Wade突然大聲尖叫起來，Peter被他的反應樂得大笑起來。

「我、等等、天啊！Merlin！？我就差這張了！你怎麼還記得啊！」Wade雙手高舉著這張卡片興奮的大叫起來。

Peter笑嘻嘻的看著他，曲起了自己的雙腿，把自己的頭靠在上面後，才有些不好意思地說：  
「我一直記得啦，我原本只是想說可能等我們多認識幾天後我再送給你，但我們後來吵架了……不過現在沒事啦，拿著吧，你值得的。」

「我的天阿，我真的可以拿著？我等這張等好久了──你等著，我要先把這張卡片親一下再過去親你！」Wade興奮地說，他嘟起嘴來想要親那張卡片，但上頭的Merlin大叫著跑走了。

「What？Merlin！？你回來！」Peter開始大笑起來，因為Wade開始想追著卡片裡那個巫師讓他回來卡面上，過了一會Wade才碎碎念著坐了回來。

「我卡片還在手我就不信他晚點不回來，見鬼了──」

「別抱怨了Wade，他會記得回來的。」Peter笑嘻嘻地說，而Wade突然轉過頭看他，他伸出手捧住了Peter的臉，刻意嘟起雙唇靠近他。

「既然Merlin跑了，那就先親你了──」

「別別別！Wade！」Peter大笑著擋住了他的嘴，他們同時笑了起來，隨後才拉開距離，坐回位置上。

Peter一直停不下他的笑容，他的眼睛都笑到瞇起來了，他忍住自己的笑意後才開口：「嘿，所以，你原諒我了嗎？」

「當然！廢話！我愛你！」Wade大叫著親著他空白的卡片。

Peter被他的行為逗笑，他說：「那你也原諒我拿你送我的巧克力了嗎？我發誓我不是故意的，我過幾天再補給你新的？」

「不用！這個巧克力我現在就吃！」Wade高興地說，而Peter則坐在他身邊看他像個拆聖誕禮物的孩子一樣高興的拆著自己的巧克力，但Wade拆到一半突然又轉過頭看著他。

「等等……這樣是不是代表你也原諒我了？」Wade問，Peter才想起他之前還再跟對方生氣，此時Peter其實已經不太在乎那些了，但他還是假裝在意地撇了撇嘴。

「沒有，我還沒原諒你呢，這個跟那個是兩回事。」Peter說。

「噢……那好吧。」

Wade把他自己的失望全寫在了臉上，剛才那些快樂的感覺一下子就消失了，他用手戳了戳拆到一半的盒子，不小心就把它給戳出一個缺口來，而巧克力蛙就這麼趁機跳走了。

Peter看著Wade手忙腳亂地想去抓住那個青蛙的樣子笑了起來，當Wade終於把它抓回來塞進嘴裡時，Peter將自己被逗樂的笑容掩蓋在膝蓋下。

「怎麼了？」Wade納悶的邊嚼邊說，「我聽見你的笑聲了，那一定不是什麼小精靈的笑聲，他們發不出那麼清脆的聲音。」

「什麼？我才沒有，我還在生氣。」Peter慌亂的收起笑容，他把自己的腿抱得更靠近自己一點了，他的耳朵因為Wade明顯不信的調笑眼神而紅了起來。

他們彼此沉默了一會，Peter終於是憋不住笑意了，他跟Wade又同時笑了起來。

噢，老天啊，跟Wade在一起真的很快樂。Peter在心底想。

Wade嚼著嘴裡的食物，直到把他吞進肚裡後才說：「那我想，我們現在是朋友啦？是嗎？你別告訴我你只是來請我吃巧克力跟送卡片的，我吃完之後你又打算不理我了嗎？你如果真要這樣說我就要把它吐出來了。」

「老天，千萬不要。」

Peter發出了被噁心到的聲音說，他把那個浮現在腦裡的畫面趕了出去，他的眼睛隨著思緒在眼眶轉了一圈，他注意到當他思考時Wade開始有些不安地用手指敲擊著地板，但對方臉上還是保持著同樣只是開玩笑的表情。

最後，Peter終於想清楚了，當他看向Wade時，眼裡的笑意藏也藏不住。

「好吧、好吧，你說得對，我想我們現在是朋友了。」

Peter說，而Wade高興地抱著他開始歡呼起來。

-FIN

*採演員梗，Jacob Batalon在採訪裡面說〝I have been wanting to be a Sith Lord since I was 12〞，星戰迷，蠻可愛的，天啦ww

關於比賽那一段，特地去翻了原著跟電影來看，發現開賽的順序不太一樣，電影是大家先起飛再丟球，小說則是大家圍圈後等吹哨才起飛奪球，甚至小說第三集還要先握手才飛，我好困惑(？？)  
總之，因為太多啦，最後只好採一個綜合流，我盡力了，我真的沒看過哈利波特QQ哪裡寫錯了設定就再告訴我，不大範圍影響原先劇情的狀況下我就改嗚嗚


End file.
